


The red dress

by reactiontolife



Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in dresses, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Song: Say No To This (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife
Summary: Whenever a song is stuck in Thomas' head, the side(s) in the control room at that moment are forced to act it out.'Say no to this' comes on while Virgil and Roman are in charge.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	The red dress

Third P.O.V.

"Excuse me? Ariel is so much better than Moana!" Roman exclaimed, pointing at the smirking figure in front of him, accusingly. Virgil scoffed :

"If that helps you sleep at night, Princey!"

Just as the emo was about to get up and leave the control room, Roman trailing after him, the doors barred shut and color of the room changed to red, a melody already filling the room.

Virgil jumped in surprise, latching onto Roman in his moment of alarm. He grabbed onto his sleeves, bringing him close, feeling eachother's faster heartbeats. Roman instinctively wrapped one of his arms around Virgil's waist, the other on the back of his head protectively.

As soon as they realized what position they were in, Virgil pushed him away, burying his hands in his pockets, and Roman cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"What song?"

Roman waited a moment before recognizing it.

"Say no to this!" he exclaimed happily. "Are we getting back into Hamilton? I hope so!"

He looked at Virgil who groaned. "I already performed 'Hopeless' with Patton today! Now this? Can't I have a break?"

Roman then realized. If they wanted to get this song out of Thomas' head, they had to sing/perform it together, the sides in the control room at that moment.

"What part of the song?" Virgil asked, already going to the panel to search it. When he saw, a blush spread across his face, that Roman luckily didn't notice, because of the red light covering the room. The anxious side stepped so Roman could see the screen. Right there, on the screen, was written :

But my god, she looks so helpless / And her body's saying "Hell, yes"/ No, show me how to say no to this/ I don't know how to say no to this/ In my mind I'm trying to go/ Then her mouth is on mine, and I don't say no

"At least it's only few lines, and not the whole song, like earlier." Virgil shrugged, containing his flustered self inside.

Roman agreed, his heart sinking slightly. Was Virgil so unaffected and didn't care about this? Wait, why was HE feeling so affected by it?

"So?" Virgil asked, looking at Roman. The prince blinked a few times, then realizing and turning around. Costumes were necessary for some reason.

"You can turn around now." he heard Virgil say. He followed to instructions and nearly choked when he say what was in front of him. Virgil looked so...alluring, so beautiful. The dress hugged his figure, flowing down freely from the hips down. The corset tightened around his waist, somehow completing the look. And Roman couldn't disagree : damn, red looked good on him.

"You look-"

"Stupid, I know, let's start."

"I was going to say beautiful, but suit yourself." Roman confessed, leaving Virgil confused, but soon a smile came to his face.

"You don't look too bad yourself, you know." Virgil walked up to him, brushing invisible crumbs from Roman's costume, caressing his chest at the same time. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

The song started, as Roman cleared his throat, preparing to sing. Then, something happened, that startled him, making the words die in his throat. Virgil casually wrapped his arms around Roman's neck, pressing they're bodies together, leaving no space between them, their faces merely inches apart.

"Why aren't you singing? Emo got your tongue?" Virgil whispered, a smirk making its way to his lips. Roman decided to play the same game, snaking his arms around Virgil's waist, one hand moving up and down the other's back, making the emo gasp.

"But, my god, he looks so helpless~" Roman whispered, dancing to the song, Virgil in his arms.

"And his body's saying 'Hell, yes!'~" Virgil hummed, swaying to the melody, burying his head in the crook in Roman's neck.

"No, show me how to say no to this, I don't know how to say no to this~" Virgil voice joined Roman's.

"In my mind I'm trying to go~" they sang together, Virgil raised his head, nose touching the prince's, feeling eachother's breath on their lips.

"Then his mouth is on mine, and I don't say no~" the music stopped suddenly, the prince and the emo's lips inches apart. They stayed like that for a second.

But, Virgil's anxious thoughts came in : 'What if Roman only did it in the spur of a moment? What if he doesn't want this?'. Virgil wouldn't let this oportunity slip.

He connected their lips, to Roman's surprise. How long did they stay like that? They didn't know.

All that mattered was the feeling of their lips connected, the way Roman held him close, his body pressed against his, how their hearts beat in harmony. It was...perfect. There was no other word for it.

Virgil pulled away, breathing heavily. He raised his head, looking at Roman, who seemed shocked and lovestruck at the same time. Virgil's anxiety immediately acted up, stutterig an apology :

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Virgil!" Roman exclaimed, catching the others attention. He looked up at him, a worried look etched on his face. The prince just smiled.

"Do you regret doing that?" he asked, cupping Virgil's face with his hand, the other pulling him closer.

"...No."

"Good." Roman grinned, bringing his lips to the others once again. Virgil melted at the touch, relaxing in the prince's arms.

They pulled back, staring into eachothers eyes.

And it was perfect.


End file.
